1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip, and more particularly to a clip that holds an auxiliary eyeglass unit on a primary eyeglass unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,029 discloses a customized clip-on accessory for spectacles that is provided with a clasp. The clasp includes a channel portion for receiving an edge portion of an auxiliary eyeglass unit, a bracket portion engaging a primary eyeglass unit, and a U-shaped portion interconnecting the channel portion and the bracket portion. The distance between the primary and auxiliary eyeglass units is relatively large due to the presence of the U-shaped portion therebetween. This mars the appearance of an assembly of the primary and auxiliary eyeglass units. Furthermore, light is capable of entering lenses of the primary eyeglass unit through a space between the primary and auxiliary eyeglass units. Therefore, the function of the auxiliary eyeglass unit, which is mounted to the primary eyeglass unit with such a space formed therebetween, is reduced.